Rain Stops Goodbye
by MysticSloan
Summary: Driving home, in the corner of his eye stood a familiar brunette standing alone in the rain. He had the choice to ignore her and drive away but Seto Kaiba wondered why Serenity Wheeler would let herself soak in the rain and without an umbrella to shelter her? What had kept her locked in a disheartening standstill?


**Author's Note and Disclaimer: Hello :D Well we all know who owns Yugioh and I would make no claims in any of the characters, games, or whatever that will be mention in this fanfiction. The only thing I would own most likely the OC's and the plot of the fanfic. Hope you enjoy reading this...it's actually my first for this anime :D**

**xoxoxox**

**Summary: **Driving_ home, in the corner of his eye stood a familiar brunette standing alone in the rain. He had the choice to ignore her and drive away but Seto Kaiba wondered why Serenity Wheeler would let herself soak in the rain and without an umbrella to shelter her? What had kept her locked in a disheartening standstill?_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Curious**** Isolation **

Driving in the desolate streets of Domino City, recently graduated C.E.O Seto Kaiba had got off from a two day shift from his company. From board meetings to creating a blue print for his improved holographic dueling system he had to admit his defeat to exhaustion. It was at least a year and a half since he was associated with Yugi and his group of friends. The last time would be the duel between the Pharaoh Atem and Yugi after that, Kaiba decided not to get involve with their nuisance any longer. Although he knew his brother Mokuba kept in touch with them especially over the weekends when they come over to KaibaLand for a few rounds of Duel Monsters and most of the time he would be working within the company while Mokuba tends the amusement park branches. From what he had heard from his younger brother, the Friendship Brigade already went their separate ways in life as well. He could care less what the others were doing but he knew Yugi and Joey were still around attending college and working for a living, to him it was already enough information he needed.

Rain started to pour lightly and Kaiba switched the windshield wipers on and slowly the rain rushed in soaking the city along with the clouds shrouding the entire sky. It was somewhat his favorite weather, calming and pure silence. It was nothing but the sounds of rain crashing to the windows and splashing from the tires to the road.

***RED LIGHT***

He professionally stopped the vehicle and waited for the light to switch back to green. Brushing the bangs to the side, he had to keep reminding himself for a haircut. Then suddenly a little flash of light caught his attention and he took a glance. Just that one glance was enough for him to recognize the person who is standing in the midst of a heavy rain without any shelter.

'The mutt's sister?' he said to him. Kaiba never actually spoken to her in person it was more of a spur in the moment when she begged him to help Bakura during the Battle city finals and ceased from talking to him. Serenity stood there without a hint of movement with her head lowered down as if she was staring at something. Then a good 10 seconds she crouched down and continued being in a state of trance, ignoring the thunder that roared and the heavy rain clashing against her school uniform,.

***GREEN LIGHT* **

Kaiba turn his attention back to the road and drove straight ahead without a second thought. What was she doing there? And why isn't her stupid brother out there looking for her? As an older sibling Kaiba wouldn't dare let Mokuba go through a situation like that. He grunts and thought Joey Wheeler was an irresponsible prick. Driving away he wasn't going to get involve with her…not now not ever. He was already at peace without those losers lecturing him with their friendship crap. Shit…he told himself no second thoughts and just that very moment he did. He let out a loud growl and made a sharp U-turn.

* * *

**It maybe short only cause it's the beginning :D**

**Thanks for reading, review please :D**


End file.
